Sam Winchester nunca se equivoca
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque Sam Winchester nunca se equivoca, y no, no está viendo más allá de lo evidente, Dean, es que tú no quieres ver la verdad. CasxDean.


**Hola a todos! Solo otra muestra más de lo inteligente que es Sam y lo bien que conoce a su hermano. Gracias por leer :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

A Sam podrán faltarle muchas cualidades pero Tonto, ¡Eso jamás!

Es cierto que no tenía un físico tan trabajado como su hermano, no tenía ese instinto casi animal con que Dean actuaba a veces, no tenía esa concepción de familia que poseía Dean, tampoco esa "chispa" por decirlo de una forma para ligar con cualquiera mujer. Quizás Sam no tenía muchas de esas cosas, o las poseía en minoría pero si hay algo en que Sam le gana por creces a su hermano mayor, inteligencia. No es que Dean sea tonto, claro que no pero su fuerte es todo lo físico y lo de Sam, lo mental. Son algo así como pinky y cerebro en versión moderna y con mejor físico.

Sam Winchester, dotado de una inteligencia privilegiada, la misma que le permitía encontrar las respuestas a último minuto, idear planes y descubrir a que se enfrentaban. Ese mismo Sam era el que ahora se cuestionaba seriamente sus facultades mentales.

Todo comenzó aquel medio día, ahora que habían encerrado a Lucifer de regresó a la jaula, se dedicaban a pequeños casos, como en los viejos tiempos. Dean y Sam contra el mundo, el dúo maravilla pero un tercer elemento se agregó a ellos y Sam comprendió que algo raro se traían esos dos.

Ese día, fueron a un restaurant cercano del motel de turno, Sam pidió algo ligero y nutritivo, a diferencia de su hermano que se abalanzó por la tarta que se exhibían en el mostrador. Durante la comida, se les unió Castiel, ese ángel del señor que ya parecía la tercera parte del grupo maravilla. Hasta ahí, todo iba bien pero Sam cometió el error de fijarse en ese par, que estaba sentado frente a frente. Dean comía un pedazo de tarta mientras daba pequeños gemiditos de satisfacción, jamás comprendió como parecía que iba a tener un orgasmo con cada pedazo que probaba. Ya se había acostumbrado a esos ruiditos y las miradas que le lanzaban algunas mujeres, como si se lo comieran con ese gesto. Hasta ahí iba todo como siempre pero entonces reparó en Castiel, el ángel mantenía la mirada fija en Dean, más bien en su boca y se relamía los labios de vez en cuando.

"_Debo estar viendo mal"-pensó Sam_

Apartó la vista para seguir comiendo a la vez que miraba la computadora para descubrir a qué demonios se enfrentaban. Cometió el error de volver a mirar al parcito y dejó de respirar unos segundos. Ambos se mantenían la mirada, Dean seguía haciendo esos ruidos obscenos y Castiel lamiéndose los labios de vez en cuanto. ¿Acaso estaban flirteando? ¿En frente de sus narices? Seguro que era un error, a Dean no le iban los hombres y el recipiente de Castiel es un hombre, así que cero posibilidades, además es un ángel.

-Chicos- dijo Sam intentando mantenerse centrado- Creo que ya tengo algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Dean sin apartar la mirada del ángel.

-Mira esto- giró la computadora para que Dean mirara- Hace dos meses, una mujer se suicido en esa casa-

-¿Un espíritu vengativo?- pregunto Dean mirándolo por primera vez.

-Sí, eso parece-

-Ok, entonces vamos por los huesos y a trabajar- dijo como si nada.

-EL problema es que ya la cremaron, así que debe haber algo de ella aun en la casa-

-¿Alguna idea de qué?-

-No- respondió Sam para girar la computadora de nuevo- Pero es mejor que nos encarguemos de esto pronto o habrán más víctimas-

Dean asintió de mala gana y tomó otro pedazo de tarta con el tenedor para disfrutar su almuerzo. El juego de miradas siguió entre ambos y Sam estaba que se levantaba y se iba o se daba un tiro ahí mismo, que el espectáculo de esos dos era demasiado descarado.

-Cas…- murmuró Dean con la voz algo ronca.

-Dean- respondió el ángel mirándolo.

Y Sam casi se vio tentado a gritarles ¡Váyanse a un motel para de idiotas! Pero se contuvo, quizás estaba imaginando cosas, su hermano no era de esos, no tenía problemas con que le gustaran los hombres pero Dean era renuente a la idea.

-¿Quieres tarta?- pregunto Dean para extender el tenedor con un pedazo- Llevas varios minutos mirándome, anda, prueba, está muy rica-

Dean comenzó a insistir hasta que Castiel cedió suspirando. Dean sonrió un poco, ¿Ese ángel sabría decirle que no a Dean?

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, quizás solo se imaginó cosas en el restaurant porque esos dos seguían como si nada. La segunda cosa que alertó a Sam fue que Dean ya no peleaba con Castiel porque su "maldito espacio personal", no le gritaba, ni amenazaba con enviarlo de regreso al cielo, muy por el contrario, parecía a gusto con ello y eso le quedó claro cuando estaba en el Impala haciendo guardia afuera de la casa. Dean estaba suspirando e inclinado sobre el volante.

-Nos vamos a hacer viejos esperando-

-Se supone que saldrán pronto, a un no sé qué familiar-

-Aburrido Sammy- respondió para luego sonreír un poco. Sam conocía muy bien esa mirada, algo se le había ocurrido y estaba casi seguro que involucraba a Castiel- Oye Cas…- se giró en el asiento con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cómo son tus alas?-

-¿Eh?- exclamo el ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-Siempre estas con la chulería de proyectarlas en las paredes pero nunca las he visto, ¿Verdad, Sammy?-

-Claro- respondió el menor algo incomodo, su sexto sentido le advertía que las cosas se pondrían "raras" entre esos dos.

-¿Y porque no me las muestras? ¿Acaso son chiquitas?- Castiel se inclinó entrecerrando los ojos para quedar frente a frente con Dean.

-No son chiquitas como dices, no podrías comprender la magnitud de ellas-

-¿En serio? ¿Tan grande la tienes?-

Y Sam casi se atraganta con su saliva. Tosió un par de veces atrayendo la atención de ambos, si tuviera una pistola a mano la habría usado sin pensarlo. No estaba para oír guarradas entre esos dos.

-¿Estás bien Sammy?- pregunto Dean mirándolo.

-Sí- sonrió nervioso- Claro…- Dean volvió a girarse al ángel.

-Y bien, ¿La tienes grande, Cas?-

-¿Qué crees tú?- contesto el ángel bajando un poco la voz mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Dean.

-Que son chiquitas, por eso no muestras tus alas, es que ese efecto de las sombras y luego tu pose de soy-el-jodido-amo-del-mundo-y-me-obedeces, no son para nada originales, Cas-

-Chicos- Sam intervino antes de que las cosas se caldearan más- Miren, ahí se van-

Esperaron que la familia se fuera y entraron a la casa para revisar las habitaciones. La hermana mayor de la mujer que se suicido, les había contado que antes de cremar a su hermana, habían guardado un mechón de su cabello en un relicario que siempre dejaba bajo su almohada. Como siempre, las cosas se complicaron más de la cuenta. El fantasma se ensañó con Dean, ya que este la provocó a propósito mientras Sam corría al cuarto del segundo piso y buscaba el dichoso relicario. Cuando dio con ella, sacó el mecho y lo quemó de inmediato. Bajó las escaleras suspirando cuando escuchó un ruido, ¿Acaso su hermano estaba gimiendo? Se asomó con cautela al cuarto.

-Mmm… Cas, muévete, por favor-

-Aguanta un poco Dean, casi acabo-

Sam se puso pálido y la sangre dejó de llegarle al cerebro. Incapaz de procesar lo que oía y lo que la escenita daba a entender, entró al cuarto con los ojos muy abiertos y vio a ambos en el suelo. Castiel estaba sobre Dean mientras el cazador lo sostenía por los hombros.

-Cas…- su voz se enronqueció- ¡Muévete de una maldita vez! Me estás aplastando, jodido ángel del señor- Dean lo miró por sobre el hombro del ángel- Ayúdame Sam, este idiota no sé quiere mover y me está doliendo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam con un hilo de voz y sin recuperarse del impacto.

-El fantasma nos aventó a ambos y luego intentó golpearnos con una silla-

-Quédate quieto Dean- dijo Castiel serio y quitó una astilla que se había enterrado en el hombro del cazador, se levantó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle- Eres un llorón, no aguantas nada- soltó el ángel arrojando la astilla ensangrentada al suelo- Ni Sam se quejaría tanto si se la meto- Sam volvió a empalidecer y tuvo que sentarse porque estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Meter qué?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Este bastardo me metió los dedos, Sammy- se quejó Dean y Sam ya no aguantaba las ganas de darse un tiro- A ver si eres mejor yo, dale Cas, méteselos también a ver si no se queja, estúpido ángel-

-Paso…- murmuro Sam

-Vamos Sammy, mira- indicó la herida en su hombro- Ese infeliz me metió los dedos para quitarme esa maldita astilla-

-¿La astilla? ¿Tu hombro?- Sam suspiro aliviado- Claro… la astilla, vamos Dean, que hay cosas peores-

Sam logró recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y los tres regresaron al motel. Vio como Dean entraba al baño para limpiar la herida que le había dejado la astilla. Ese día había sido clarificador, las cosas eran más que obvias pero su hermano era tan estúpido que no se daba por enterado de nada. Se acercó a Castiel para palmearle el hombro.

-Sam-

-Deberías decírselo, Cas, lamentablemente mi hermano es un poco lento en esas cosas, después de todo, el cerebrito de la familia soy yo-

-¿Decirle que?-

-Hay que tener dos dedos de frente para entender lo que pasa-

-¿Y qué pasa?- pregunto el ángel mirándolo, Sam sonrió para acercarse hasta susurrarle.

-Que te mueres de ganas de follarte a mi hermano- Castiel tragó saliva con fuerza- Pues esta es tu oportunidad, angelito- Sam se apartó con una pequeña sonrisa para tomar su chaqueta- ¡Dean!-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el mayor desde el baño.

-¡Voy al bar a tomar algo!- se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo y vio a su hermano que se asomaba sin camiseta en el baño, se giro a ambos sonriendo- No esperen despiertos, niños- antes de cerrar la puerta se volteo sonriendo, manteniendo la mirada en Dean.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el mayor.

-¡Dayenu!-

Vio que Dean se sonrojaba y salió riéndose. No había olvidado cuando le contó como llevó a Castiel a ese prostíbulo y no se resistió las ganas de lanzarle la indirecta. La noche estaba algo fría pero Sam ni de broma pensaba regresar, al menos hasta un par de horas, al amanecer.

Sam no necesita poderes psíquicos para saber que entre esos dos había algo y estaba seguro que mañana le darían la noticia que ya era algo obvio, ¡La nueva parejita sobrenatural!

Porque Sam Winchester nunca se equivoca y no, no está viendo más allá de lo evidente, Dean, es que tú no quieres ver la verdad.


End file.
